La Night Class sur Facebook
by Yo Kiriya
Summary: Serie de mini fic pleine d'humour !
1. Une conversation banale

Auteur : Yo Kiriya

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Malheureusement j'aurais aimé être l'auteur de Vampire Knight ! Ils appartiennent à Matsuri Hino pour ceux qui connaissent pas son nom !

Rating : T

Résumé : La night class sur facebook ! Serie de petit chapitre remplit d'humour ..

Couple : Kaname/Zero , Shiki/Tout ce qui bouge , Takuma/Main gauche

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 de La night class sur Facebook : Une conversation Banale .

_Hanabusa Aido et Kuran Yuki ont été rajouté à la conversation par Kuran Kaname ._

Zero : POURQUOI MON DIEU ? POURQUOI ?

Aido : * entrain d'écrire *

Rima : Du calme , Zero ! Ils vont pas foutre le bordel comme l'autre fois ..Enfin j'espère .

Shiki : Ils sont chiants .

Yuki : …

Aido : * entrain d'ecrire *

Takuma : Bonjour , Yuki , Aido ! Comment vous allez ? * **smiley grand sourire colgate** *

Aido : * entrain d'écrire *

Kaname : Je confirme , ils sont chiants ! Ca fait un mois qui me harcèle tout les deux nuit et jour ! Je peux plus dormir tellement mon portable vibré .

Zero : Tu as essayé de le cacher sous le lit et ça a fait vibré tout le lit mais c'était pas désagréable .

Kaname : Pour toi !

Yuki : …

Takuma : Tu es sur que ton clavier marche , Yuki ?

Ichiru : Azy , il nous ecrit un pavé , l'autre ! Wesh .

_Kiryû Zero quitte la conversation ._

Aido : * entrain d'écrire *

Kiryû Zero a été rajouté par Kuran Kaname .

Kaname : Pars pas mon chou !

Zero : Je t'encule mon cheri *smiley cœur *

Rima : On veut rien savoir de vos débats !

Shiki : J'aurais cru le contraire vu que tu es seul .

Yuki : …

Aido : *entrain d'écrire *

Rima : La ferme , imbécile de mangeur de pocky qui fait du bruit la nuit avec n'importe quel humain venu !

Shiki : Je tiens ça de mon père j'y peux rien . Un peu comme Kaname je suis chaud lapin sauf que moi je suis jamais en dessous ! Je garde ma fierté .

Zero : Il a jamais été au dessus .

_Kuran Kaname quitte la conversation._

Takuma : Bon on s'arrête ici .

Aido : * entrain d'écrire*

Rima : J'en ai marre de vos conversations puériles rajoutés moi quand ça sera plus sérieux .

_Touya Rima quitte la conversation ._

Yuki : Je peux enfin écrire ! Super ! Vous faites quoi de beau ?

_Kiryû Zero quitte la conversation._

Takuma : Il a fuit .. *smiley souriant*

Ichiru : Rien ! Tu as juste fait fuir tout le monde ..

Ruka : La ferme Ichiru !

_Ichiru quitte la conversation ._

Shiki : Tu l'as vexé ..

Aido : * entrain d'écrire*

Yuki : *smiley qui pleure * Vraiment ?

Ruka : Oui tu es qu'une garce qui s'est servi de tout le monde !

_Kuran Yuki quitte la conversation._

Takuma : Tu l'as fait partir , Amen !

Ruka : J'y vais ! ++

Takuma : Moi aussi ++

_Ichijo Takuma et Souen Ruka sont déconnectés ._

Aido : J'étais partit au toilette mais mon clavier est resté bloqué sur la touche '' a '' . Il s'est passé quoi ? ..

**Quelques minutes plus tard ..**

Aido : Y a quelqu'un ?

**Quelques heures plus tard ..**

Aido : Toujours personne !

_Hanabusa Aido se déconnecte ._

Akatsuki : Re ! Merde y a plus personne * smiley souriant * La paix .

* * *

J'espère que ce petit chapitre d'une nouvelle fic vous plait ! Merci de la lecture et laissez des reviews ~


	2. Les pages facebooks

Auteur : Yo Kiriya

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à Matsuri Hino .

Résumé : La night class sur facebook ! Serie de petit chapitre remplit d'humour ..

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Les pages facebooks ..

Yuki : J'ai enfin atteint les 8 000 j'aimes sur ma page !

Aido : J'ai pas encore atteint les 3000 j'aimes ! C'est pas juste ! Tu es qu'une pute de Kaname et les gens te préfèrent à moi ..

Yuki : Ca arrivera , et je suis le personnage principal de la serie aussi ! Tu es aussi une pute de Kaname .

Rima : Je suis d'accord avec Yuki et j'ai presque autant de j'aime que toi Aido .

Aido : Je suis si impopulaire pour être à ton niveau ?

Shiki : Du calme , du calme ..

Rima : Tu en as moins que nous c'est pour ça que tu rages en silence Shiki ? * smiley colgate*

Takuma : Hé ! Mon smiley *smiley qui pleure *

Aido : Je suis pas d'accord ! Takuma a le double de mes fans !

Takuma : Sois pas jaloux ! *sourire colgate * Je suis aimé , moi .

Akatsuki : Vous avez fini avec ce jeu ridicule !

Aido : Dit le monsieur qui a plus de j'aime que moi .

Akatsuki : C'est pas drôle Aido .

Aido : Vous êtes degueulasse alors que je suis au même niveau que Rima !

Kaname : Calmez vous !

Aido : Tu as plus de 36 000 personnes qui te suivent ! C'est pas juste ! En principe je suis aussi populaire que Kaname malgré que je sois chiant . Mais y a trop grand écart.

Yuki : SERIEUX ?

Kanme : Ouai .

Zero : * sans commentaire *

* * *

Petit très petit chapitre sur une humour un peu déplacé ~ Merci de laisser reviews !


	3. La chèvre

Auteur : Yo Kiriya

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à Matsuri Hino .

Résumé : La night class sur facebook ! Serie de petit chapitre remplit d'humour ..

Une amie m'a donné en défi le thème des chèvres ( Quelle aille en enfer ! )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : La chèvre ._**

_Hanabusa Aido a changé la photo de la conversation ._

Rima : Une chèvre ? Ca va pas Aido ?

Takuma : Mon dieu , tu es pas devenu zoophile j'espère ! Ca serait regrettable !

Takuma : Enfin non même pas , tu es pas ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant .

Rima : C'était méchant ça ! Mais si je devais choisir avec qui coucher je dirais Takuma direct .

_Kuran Kaname vient de se connecter ._

Kaname : Moi aussi ..

Rima : Pourquoi tu as utilisé Aido comme esclave alors ?

Kaname : Cette histoire est sombre je veux pas en parler ..

Takuma : C'était lui l'esclave en fait ! D'ailleurs Kaname tu as toujours tes tendances zoophiles car Aido a une magnifique chèvre qui pourrait te plaire .

Kaname : Non je préfère les loups !

_Kiryû Zero vient de se connecter ._

Zero : Yosh

Rima : Salut !

Kaname : Re *smiley cœur *

Takuma : Salut !

Zero : Soumis même à Aido c'est du beau ça !

Kaname : C'est l'imagination de Takuma .

Takuma : Pas du tout !

Zero : Tu veux que je me deguise en chat pour te prendre violement aussi avec tes tendances zoophiles .

Takuma : En chèvre ! En chèvre !

Rima : Arrête avec ta chèvre !

Takuma : C'est Aido qui a commencé *smiley triste *

_Kuran Kaname quitte la conversation._

Zero : Le pauvre chou je vais aller m'en occuper à plus tard !

_Kiryû Zero est déconnecté._

Aido : C'est pas vrai et la chèvre me faisait penser à Yuki .

Takuma : Kaname se tape Yuki donc une chèvre donc il est Zoophile . CQFD !

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu j'accepte tout sortes de defi x') Laissez des reviews ~


	4. Halloween partie 1

Le voila le chapitre 4 ! Thème Halloween partie 1 . Hesitez pas à laisser des defis j'ai essayé de relever celui des soutifs :3 .

* * *

Hanabusa Aido vient de se connecter .

Aido : Salut !

Rima : Salut Aido .

Aido : Rima ! Tu vas à la fête d'Halloween ? Deguisé en quoi ?  
Akatsuki : Yo .

Rima : J'y vais en sorcière avec Shiki . Et vous deux ?  
Aido : Shiki en sorcière avec un soutifs et tout ? Momie !

Akatsuki : J'y vais pas , trop chiant !

Rima : Bien sur que non en sorcier il y va ! Si Ruka y va en princesse ?

Akatsuki : J'y serais .

Aido : *smiley qui rit *

Rima : Trop chou !

Kain Akatsuki vient de se déconnecter .

Aido : …

Rima : Touché ! *smiley souriant *

Ichijo Takuma vient de se connecter .

Aido : Salut Takuma , tu vas te déguiser en quoi ?

Takuma : En vampire .

Rima : Géniale ton idée ! *smiley qui rit *

Aido : Mais non , imagine Ryuk se deguiser en dieu de la mer .

Takuma : Halloween = soir pour faire peur , monstre = non humain , non humain = vampire , vampire = bon déguisement pour halloween CQFD !

Rima : Mort , aido , mort ..Génial Taku *pouce levé *

Hanabusa Aido vient de se déconnecter .

Takuma : Je l'ai vexé ?

Rima : Ouai .

Kuran Yuki vient de se connecter .

Yuki : Zero et Kaname ont décidé de me deguiser en chèvre * smiley qui pleure * Pourquoi y a une chèvre en photo de conversation ?

Takuma : En ton honneur .

Kuran Yuki vient de quitter la conversation.

Rima : *smiley qui rit * Ben bravo Takuma !

* * *

Pauv' Yuki je sais ! Si vous voulez je serais plus gentille avec elle . x) Laissez des reviews ~


End file.
